


Sempiternal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [399]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony always tried to be perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/04/2000 for the word [sempiternal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/04/sempiternal).
> 
> sempiternal  
> Of never ending duration; having beginning but no end; everlasting; endless.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #113 Perfect.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sempiternal

As a young child Tony had tried to be perfect. It seemed that’s what his father demanded from him. No matter how hard he tried to be perfect though, he only had sempiternal failings. 

At least, that’s what it seemed like to him when Senior would again raise his voice. On rare occasions Senior would even raise his hand to physically hit him, or even worse send him away. He’d thought being sent off to boarding school was the worst thing that his father could punish him with.

Yet, despite completely rewriting his shy personality at boarding school and excelling in sports and a smattering of his classes, it seemed he was still a failure in his father’s eyes. At least, he assumed that’s why his father disowned him when he was twelve. He really didn’t know why he’d been disowned, but it did drill home that his father could always find a worse punishment for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
